No End in You
by Merci
Summary: Badou x Haine - Badou is tired of Haine's irritatingly sombre mood and resolves to end it, even if it takes all night.


**Title:** No End In You  
**Author:** Merci  
**For:** madSanja y!gallery  
**Pairing:** Haine/Badou  
**Rating:** PG  
**Source:** Dogs: Bullets & Carnage  
**Wordcount:** 999  
**Summary:** Badou is tired of Haine's irritatingly sombre mood and resolves to end it, even if it takes all night.

**Warnings:** Male/Male relationships. Angst.  
**Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Dogs: Bullets & Carnage, Haine, or Badou.  
**Notes:** madSanja suggested a trade, and I was all for it. I'd already been inspired by some of her art to do this, so it was awesome fun. She wanted a good kiss, so I did my best to deliver. I hope you like it!

As usual, I'm uncertain of the title and the ending part. It feels right at the moment, so I'll leave it, but may change my mind tomorrow.  
Well, I'm also uncertain about the middle part, but I've been staring at it for too long to be objective anymore. I trust that it's fine, just a bit more angsty than I'm used to.

Here's links to her work that inspired me, kaKvo e?. Check it out!

.com/art/kAKvo-e-135950484

http:/yaoi./view/596187/

* * *

_Oh, a storm is threat'ning  
My very life today  
If I don't get some shelter  
Oh yeah, I'm gonna fade away  
- "Gimme Shelter" the Rolling Stones_

** No End In You**

Haine seemed to be lost in thought. At least, that was Badou's first impression when he walked into the church and saw the albino perched on the edge of a pew. His face was void of expression, and if it wasn't for all the freaky leather clothing and combat boots, he could have passed for a stone angel.

The redhead tucked his cigarette between his teeth and marched over to his partner, shaking the rain from his hair and peeling his jacket over his pasty arms. He dropped it across the back of a pew as he loomed over the other man. Haine had been sitting around like this for days, and Badou was getting just a little sick of the whole thing. The rain outside beat at the stained-glass windows, darkening the atmosphere and Badou shrugged off the first bite of chill.

Badou huffed and sat on the ground, inching himself between the other's legs and leaning forward, putting himself in Haine's line of vision. He'd settle this today.

Leaning on his partner's leg he rested his elbow on the pew between Haine's legs. Sure, it was intimate, but it was also comfortable, and Badou needed to rest his elbow _somewhere_ so he could smoke easily while waiting for Haine to say something. "What's your problem?" he exhaled the question on a wave of smoke. The noxious breath curled around Haine's sharp features, his dark eyes twitching a bit in irritation, but otherwise giving him no reaction.

His red eyes still seemed far away, though they lingered on the cigarette between them. Thunder echoed somewhere outside the church and the smoke curled in the damp air, the glowing heater burning hot between them. As the rain pounded at the windows, Haine shifted slightly, unconsciously parting his legs and shifting to touch Badou's arm.

Badou's gaze lingered on the cigarette, the cherry heater casting a toxic-warm glow across his partner's face. He was tired of the damn sombre mood Haine carried around him like a fucking anvil. He had enough shit going on in his life without feeling the extra damn weight on his back. He pulled the cigarette back – Haine's eyes following its course – and set it between his lips, sucking back a quick taste of nicotine and chemical satisfaction before releasing the filter once more.

Badou tilted his jaw up, slowly exhaling the smoke somewhere past Haine's cold face, ignoring the painful grip that threatened to bruise his arm. He turned his blue eye to the red gaze and he tilted his head to the side, seriously wondering what the hell was going on inside that freak's skull. He didn't mind the pain as Haine held him tighter, seemingly ready to tear him apart. Badou half-smiled at that thought and took another drag. Well, he would have, if Haine's fingers hadn't snapped around his wrist, halting his movement. A rush of anger welled inside him as the hand holding the cigarette was pushed aside.

The pew creaked as the albino leaned forward, looming over the smoker and locking Badou between his legs. His eyes burned like red coals as he closed the distance between them, and his lips parted, revealing the sharp canines of a stray dog descending on its prey. He nearly bit down like an animal before he shifted into a proper kiss that reeked of wanton desperation and restraint.

Badou gasped as he felt the first electric touches as their mouths collided. He parted his lips and at once felt waves of emotion crash over him, all but drowning him. First, there came surprise at how soft those lips felt, then the way he tasted, his scent, but they were all tinted with the feeling of visceral anguish that ripped into Badou's soul, reawakening memories of his own personal hell.

He shifted closer.

The more Haine held him, kissed him, and dug his fingers in, the more Badou could feel, and he wanted to scream. Lightning flared through the stained-glass windows and the cigarette fell somewhere into darkness, ignored as Badou reached with nicotine-stained fingers to tug at Haine's shoulder.

As painful as he felt at the moment, he couldn't let it end.

Haine's tongue poked between his teeth, licking along Badou's lips as he grabbed the back of his neck. Those fingers were hard, sharp and desperate, but they trembled slightly as Badou deepened the kiss and the storm outside felt like fire inside. Badou's tongue moved against Haine's, smooth and confident and stroking deeply to coax little sounds of contentment from his ghostly partner.

Their short, desperate breaths echoed in the sanctuary of the church, and Badou sank into Haine's embrace. The trembling fingers slowly calmed, and the tongue's desperate movements stilled to slow, lapping gestures along the smoker's lips.

Badou tilted his head, shifting to the side and gently guiding Haine to break the kiss. Wet, swollen lips parted, almost reluctantly, while they kept their foreheads pressed together; close and breathing in the tender breaths of uncertainty that now heated the air between them.

Those unreadable eyes peered into him once more, and Badou absently brushed along a ghostly-pale cheek. That connection felt like a lifeline. It was a stray bit of sanity and he wouldn't let go.

"Was that… all?" he half-smirked, shifting to lean on Haine's knee and fighting the urge to search for that lost cigarette.

Haine shuddered and bowed his head over Badou's shoulder. He nuzzled against the mess of red hair, still damp from the rain, and inhaled deeply. "Idiot…"

Badou chuckled as his partner clung to him in an awkward hug. "Yeah, I guess I am." He reached for his coat, hoping that his cigarettes were somehow dry, as he tried to sort through the emotions whirling in his mind. His own pain felt raw and sharp, even after years of numbing the agony with smoke and self-destruction.

There was no simple end to it, and Haine wasn't the only one in need of shelter.


End file.
